


Mine and Only Mine

by TobytheWise



Series: Slick Submission [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Claiming, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Jealous Dean Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Semi-Public Sex, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean lets out a little growl. The Impala is parked in the back of the lot, away from the lights. It’s a dark corner which Castiel is thankful for when Dean shoves him against the trunk before falling to his knees.“Fuck,” Dean grits out. “I wanna make ever inch of you mine, baby.”“I am yours,” Castiel says as Dean rips his jeans down to mid thigh. His fingers dig into Castiel’s asscheeks before pulling them apart. “Oh god, Dean!”ORDean gets jealous when a stranger at the bar touches Cas. Dean marks Cas as his in the parking lot. Cas loves every second of it.





	Mine and Only Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loveagoodstory1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveagoodstory1/gifts).



> Written for Loveagoodstory1 <3 I hope you enjoy friend!!

Castiel stands at the bar, waiting to catch the bartender’s attention. It’s the first time he and his mate have been able to go out since the baby was born. It’s nice being out of the house with just the two of them but Castiel would be lying if he said he didn’t miss Jack. 

He turns, finding his mate’s eye and they smile at each other. The sight still takes Castiel’s breath away in the best way. His insides turning to mush. He loves Dean so much and is forever thankful that they found each other. 

Castiel turns back to the bar just as someone leans against the bar right next to him. “Hey there, gorgeous,” the person says in a deep, husky voice. 

Castiel looks at the alpha, giving him a small smile. “Hello,” he says before turning away again, not wanting to encourage the other man, tilting his head ever so slightly so he can see Castiel’s mating bite. 

The guy seems pretty oblivious though because he leans forward, trying to get Castiel’s attention. “I was wondering if I could buy you a drink?”

“I’m sorry,” Castiel says, politely, “but I don’t think my mate would really appreciate that.”

The guy huffs in annoyance. He reaches forward, running his hand down Castiel’s arm before gripping his forearm. “You don’t have to lie, handsome. Besides, I don’t see this mate anywhere.”

Castiel shakes his arms off, glaring at the guy who can’t seem to take no as an answer. He turns towards the bartender again but suddenly there are arms wrapping around his middle from behind. Castiel sinks into them, the familiar hot chocolate smell invading his nose. 

“Dean,” he murmurs, tilting his head around and smiling at his alpha. 

“Hey, baby,” Dean says back, his eyes glaring at the strange alpha. “Just wanted to come check on you.”

Castiel leans back, running his nose over Dean’s throat, uncaring at the public show of affection. “The bartender is taking awhile.”

Dean leans down, licking across Castiel’s mating bite. Castiel’s breath hitches but Dean just keeps staring at that alpha until the guy finally walks away. The tension all bleeds from Dean’s body. 

“You okay?”

Dean nods before gripping Castiel’s hand in his own, pulling him through the back door towards the Impala. 

“Dean?”

Dean lets out a little growl. The Impala is parked in the back of the lot, away from the lights. It’s a dark corner which Castiel is thankful for when Dean shoves him against the trunk before falling to his knees. 

“Fuck,” Dean grits out. “I wanna make ever inch of you mine, baby.”

“I am yours,” Castiel says as Dean rips his jeans down to mid thigh. His fingers dig into Castiel’s asscheeks before pulling them apart. “Oh god, Dean!”

Dean licks into his crack, swirling his tongue around Castiel’s hole. Slick begins to flow, making them both moan. “You taste so fucking good,” Dean murmurs as he licks and sucks, making Castiel’s thighs shake and his knees weak. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Castiel demands, leaning his forehead against the cool trunk of the Impala. 

Dean stands up and Castiel can hear him unbuckle his pants. “Fuck. Just seeing that guy touch you, Cas. You’re mine!”

“Wait a second,” Castiel says, looking over his shoulder. “Were you jealous?”

Dean growls again, burying his face against the back of Castiel’s neck, biting and nipping the skin. “You’re mine, baby. No one gets to touch you.”

“Alpha!” Castiel cries out as Dean penetrates him. He slides his entire dick in without stopping until his hips meet Castiel’s ass. He feels so fucking full, so claimed. 

“No one gets to touch you but me unless they have my permission.”

“Yes. I’m all yours,” Castiel murmurs, pleasure running through his body. 

“You’re damn right,” Dean grits out, his hips picking up speed. His hand comes around to Castiel’s front, touching his throat before going higher. He shoves two fingers into Castiel’s mouth and he moans around the intrusion, feeling deliciously used. 

Dean places his lips right at Castiel’s ear, whispering huskily, “anyone could come out here and see you being claimed, Cas. Everyone would know you’re mine.”

Castiel whimpers around Dean’s fingers, closing his eyes in pleasure. He loves when Dean gets like this. They haven’t done anything too rough since Jack was born, Dean being overly gentle with him but now it seems, his alpha is finally letting go. 

“Fuck,” Dean hisses, his knot slowly beginning to fill, tugging deliciously on Castiel’s rim. “Maybe I need to fuck another baby into your belly, Cas. That way no one will question who you belong to.”

Castiel nods his head, murmuring his agreement around Dean’s fingers. 

“Want me to fill your ass, Cas. Want me to fuck another pup into you?”

Castiel screams, the sound coming out muffled as he comes completely untouched. His ass clenches down as Dean continues to fuck into him, the sloppy squelch of Dean’s knot going in and out of his wet ass sounding through the empty parking lot. 

“Jesus,” Dean grunts as his knot swells further, locking them together. “Love you, baby. So fucking perfect for me. So fucking sexy coming on my knot.”

Castiel whimpers as Dean’s hips stop moving, his ass filling with warmth as his alpha comes inside of him. Dean nips hard at the back of his neck and it makes his little omega cock jerk again, spilling more cum onto the ground at their feet. 

“Fuck,” Dean whispers, laying a gentle kiss to the place his teeth just were. “Shit, Cas. I’m sorry I got a little carried away. You okay?”

Castiel gently pulls Dean’s fingers away from his mouth, wiping his drool away with the back of his hand. He hums contently. “That was amazing.”

“You sure?”

Castiel turns as best as he can, kissing his alpha slowly, pouring all of his adoration and love into the kiss. “It was good. You’ve been too gentle with me since Jack was born. I needed this just as much as you did.”

Dean runs his nose over Castiel’s cheek and it makes them grin at each other. “Maybe our next baby free night will have to be a visit to the club,” Dean suggests. 

“I’d like that, alpha.”


End file.
